


Can't be read

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disregards of an Oath, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Slightly Out Of Character, The Universal Pyrope and Vantas Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Kankri Vantas, and things are starting to look up for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't be read

_Deep breaths, you're alone again. This was your decision, and you wanted to keep it that way. Trying to believe that this kind of loneliness came from your own decision and because you wanted to, but nobody is an island, and nobody can have lived like this for thousands of sweeps, alone, nobody to go to and ridiculed. You are different, you managed, you never tried hurting yourself, because you couldn't, but not only that, because being a part of this kind of society would destroy you from the inside. Or the fact that every time you were there, your pumper would shatter into a thousand pieces, because you were vulnerable, you were weak, you never smiled but you frowned, there was no point in masking how you felt, because it would make it seem more obvious. Also the fact that you're in love with someone you obviously know will never love you back, and that will always be the case, no matter what happens._

_You are Kankri Vantas, and you believe that nothing could get any more worse than this._

______________

Walking about, ceaselessly exploring dream bubbles in hope of actually finding something that could lessen this boredom, you stumbled onto one familiar dream bubble. There was a cold breeze which you were all too familiar with, you tried to touch the ground and you realized you couldn't, this was a different dream. This was a memory, you crossed your arms then stared carefully trying to examine what was happening, and then it struck you. Wasn't this an old memory with you, Latula and Porrim? It was, it drove your curiosity to another level, wondering which of the two were thinking of this. "Kankri!" you reacted as well, though you still knew that voice wasn't technically directed to the Kankri which you are now, but that high squeaky voice, you knew who it was, it was Latula.

A few moments later you saw yourself, the small kid with the hiked-up pants, which nobody really did like to play with, you pictured yourself to be aloof. Well, you were aloof and still are, but that's what separates you from the rest. "Oh, hm?" you watched him tilt his head in curiosity, the younger Latula put her hands behind her, and leaned in closer slightly lifting her feet a few inches off the ground, giving an alligator like smile, one of the most genuine ones of you have ever seen since you were alive, and you couldn't forget about that either. "I just wanted to say hi!" she exclaimed, "Well, hello? I suppose," replied the younger self, "Silly Kankri, can't even start a conversation!" sticking her tongue out, "What conversation?" he curiously asked, "Wait, can you two just come back here and finish our drawings?!" you heard a younger Porrim shout.

You laughed, then you covered your mouth with a hand, still memories. They bring great nostalgia, as you continued to watch the memory, one sentence made you stop, "Y'know, Pantskri, when you get older, you're going to be mine!", you turned away, wishing you didnt't hear that. Then you heard faint laughter from the two, and you decided not to stay in that memory for long, eventually you found yourself stumbling infront of a door, curious enough you twisted the door knob and pushed into another memory, this time it was different. You could smell the aroma of a cake, oh, it was this one.

Watching Meenah shout out, "Yo, you suckers, I made you all a cake!" setting aside the things she could say, she really does grow on to you. Eventually you saw yourself dusting your sweater, as you take a paper plate and plastic spoon and take a piece of the 'Super-Duper-Special-Meenah-Style-Cake-For-The-Buoys-And-Girls' and you carefully take a piece, as you watch Mituna and Latula both take a good sniff of their cake and you realized that she couldn't smell, so why would she? She didn't know why either, and you knew she was slightly embarrassed and that was another secret to keep through the sweeps. Now you were truly curious on who was remembering these memories, then you went back to where you were. One landscape you were all too familiar with, and one you were always attached to.

You look around again and take a deep breath, a few trees, the pavement, the grass and a comfortable bench. This was another place that you held near and dear, because of everything that has happened in it, and you sat down for a few seconds. As you imagined everything around you move, and you felt the cold breeze brush against you, and for some reason the nostalgia wanted to make you cry, but you just couldn't. Then you looked to your side and you saw her, giving you that wild smile you were all too familiar with, but what was she doing here? "Hey, Pantskan," she said, "Don't call me that, Latula, I thought we were past that name calling," you replied, "I dunno, are we?" she smiled then whispered, "Pantskri," you mentally face palmed and then you childishly replied, "I hope we are, Pantula." she giggled herself, then you rested on the bench again.

"So, what made you come to this bubble?" you said, "To talk to yo-" you weren't going to let her finish, "Latula, I'm not trying to be rude here, but I'm well aware that you have other people to talk to aside from me, so I'm guessing that something is going on and I'd like to know," okay, that may be rather rude of you but still, that was the truth and you knew it, and she pouted, "It's nothing, man. Can't you just let a girl enjoy?" something really was up, "Your reaction justifies it, and besides it's really out there, Latula," you sighed and waited for her to reply, "Shut up, I just came to ask, you know, or let's say, do you remember a few sweeps ago?" she said, "Sweeps, when? Here or Beforus?" you asked curiously, "Beforus!" she hummed, " A lot of things happened during those sweeps, Latula, I need you to be more specific," you watched the hesitation in her reaction, "Well, you know when I said that you would be mine?" she said it, she remembered, why did she remember? "Yes, I do, what made you suddenly decide to bring that up?" you gave another confused gesture towards her, "I don't know, Kanks, I just remembered."

Why was she suddenly bringing this up? This didn't make you feel comfortable at all, then the thought hit you, as if you wondered if she and Mituna would have broken up, the most selfish thought you have ever kept in your head, and you wished you never thought about it again, it disgusted you. And it was solely the reason on why you made an oath, just because of that. Because you felt as if your feelings were shattered, and it was one of the most selfish things you have ever done, and you know it. But you might as well try, "Well, how has your-- uh, how has everything been?" you sheepishly said, "Hm, I'm sorry, I didn't understand you, what did you mean by everything? Be more specific, Pantskri," she teasingly said and you sighed again,

"Oh, you know?" you raised your hands, and tried to make a box and other shapes, "Your relationships, life and current moments, I honestly don't know how to explain this at all, I'm so sorry, Latula," she laughed again, and then her reaction faded, "You're such a dork, but honestly, my relationships? There hasn't been much action on my quadrants, Kankri, and besides if you mean my relationship with Mituna, it's been so long, man, I don't even know if it's a quadrant anymore," she replied, "It's still a quadrant, Latula, not until one breaks it." she shrugged, "Yeah.." and looked down again, "About that quadrant, huh?" you could hear her sniff, and eventually before you knew it she was hugging you and felt something cold and wet seep through the wool of your sweater, _she was crying_ "God, I never actually expected Mituna to have done it, but he was the one who--" you attempted to silence her, and hugged her. Seeing her with someone hurts you, but knowing that the one who she's with hurts her it hurts you more.

"Shush, Latula, let it all out. I'm here for you," even though you wanted to cry with her you didn't, and she nuzzled her face into your chest, you're going to have to explain these teal stains on your sweater to Porrim later, oh well, for her sake. You hugged her tightly again, "I'm sorry, forget I asked." you said, and looked up again, and she whispered into your ear, "You don't have to be Kankri, it gives me more time to find other purpose than babysitting him," she said, and you could hear the hesitation in her voice again, "If anything, I should be sorry," and then you gave another curious look, "Sorry, about what?" and she looked away again, "I've known about your crush for the longest time, Kankri, but I don't know.. is it actually true?" and you weren't paying attention to the flush building up in your face and all you could do was reply at the moment, "Please tell me this is a joke, Latula," and she shaked her head again and looked up at you, "It's no joke at all, Jokekri," and you rolled your eyes again, and she gave you another gesture which you couldn't read anymore, "Still though, I'm sorry," and she shifted closer to you,

You couldn't go anywhere else since you were already at the edge of the bench, and to risk landing on your ass you inched closer, and she pressed even closer to you, it was starting to become uncomfortable for you, but you will have to bear this, "Latula," and she bolted up and gave you another curious look, "I love you," she gave a rather blank look, then smiled, looking down. "I know, Kankri, I know" and you placed a finger to her chin, and she looked at you. "I'm sorry," you muttered out, and she gave a stern look, "What are you so sorry about now?" she replied, "No, I'm sorry in advanced, Latula," you sheepishly said, "Sorry in advanced? That doesn't make sense at a--" you cut her off, and the next thing you knew you kissed her, the inability to suppress your own childish wims, and she whimpered. But she wasn't pushing you back, 

_This was wrong_ there was no doubt in that one, and you pulled back, she looked away, then you whispered, "I was apologizing for that one," and then you looked at her, trying to mutter something out, and you leaned in closer, "I love you, Kankri" immediately it's as if you have forgotten your oath, but nobody said that kissing was breaking the oath, hm? Things are starting to look up for you.


End file.
